This invention relates to wiper mechanisms. It is especially applicable to wiper mechanisms for use with curved surfaces.
In electro-optical surveillance operations, it is known to make use of a turret which is mounted, for example, on a helicopter or fixed-wing aircraft, and which is provided with a thermal imaging system which includes an optical lens which is rotatable in azimuth and elevation in order that it can be pointed at an object under surveillance. Up to the present time it has not been usual to provide any means for wiping the surface of the lens whereby it may be cleaned. Providing a wiping mechanism for wiping-clean the lens is made difficult due to the fact that the curvature of the lens is normally different from that of the generally spherical housing in which it is contained and also by the fact that the lens is usually radially movable in the spherical housing for focussing purposes.